HELADO DE LIMON
by Magusami
Summary: pequeño relato de lo que un helado puede probocar.


**LOS VENGADORES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON RESPONSABILIODAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y SOCIOS COMERCIALES, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE FAN PARA FANS DEDICADA A LA MEJOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO knaxzerim.**

**Helado de limón**

No sé por qué, pero algunas veces estando en Midgar , me siento un poco solo, no es que no me guste la Tierra, y aun cuando tengo amigos y muchas aventuras, la nostalgia invade mi ser.

Un día a la vez, es lo que dicen, pero es más difícil que otras cosas, incluso más que luchar contra gigantes de hielo, y el hecho de que las envestiduras de los humanos sean tan raras, me provoca querer estar en mi mundo, Asgard.

Por ello he decidido dar un paseo, por un lugar al que llaman parque, al llegar ahí, me siento en una banca y solo observo a mi alrededor, niños jugando, parejas caminando y hombres con extraños aparatos, ofreciendo "helados de sabores".

Es aquí cuando la naturaleza misma de un Guerrero Asgardiano entra en acción, así que me acerco y le pregunto sobre el contenido de su extraño aparato.

El humano que responde al nombre de David me explica que el "helado de sabor" es una combinación exquisita de dulces y otros componentes que ofrecen al paladar una grata experiencia; y que dependiendo del sabor que elija, la "experiencia" puede ser diversa.

Fiel a mis principios de enfrentarme a nuevos retos, decido probar un helado, y resulta que es muy útil el papel moneda que Tony me facilito.

Así es que adquiero cinco helados diferentes, cada uno en un cono y en una especie de soporte, David me aconsejó comer uno por uno y… saborear el momento.

Después de cuatro helados, no encuentro un gran cambio, el de chocolate es rico pero muy dulce, el de fresa no es precisamente de lo mejor, el de menta es algo fuerte, y el de café, bueno, no es lo que pensé que era.

Estuve a punto de desecar el ultimo cono, pero me marque un reto, y mi deber es concluirlo, aun cuando no sea de mi agrado, pues mis ancestros no me permitirían renunciar, y menos por un producto humano.

El primer bocado entro a mi boca, y sin previo aviso mis sentidos se ponen alerta, es como si todo lo que estaba alrededor mío, de repente dejara de tomar importancia y solo se esfumara.

Así es que ya sin ganas, acerco el ultimo cono, con lo que se es un helado de limón, y aunque es un poco difícil de aceptar esta vez hay algo diferente, el olor en sí mismo me relajo aun punto que no sabía era posible.

Al segundo bocado, a mi mente llegaron imágenes que no creí recordar, y menos en aquellas circunstancias,; ahí estaba, con su piel de un blanco casi espectral, mirando por la única ventana de su nuevo hogar, simplemente admirando las estrellas.

…

Recuerdo que mi pulso se aceleró, y sentí algo muy primitivo, era una combinación de amor y odio que no podía explicar, era como si mi cuerpo me incitara a tocar el de él, como si se me ofreciera un manjar único, y aquel ser que se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos fuera el platillo principal.

Aquel lugar era oscuro y húmedo, y ninguna otra alma nos hubiera molestado aquella noche; así que me acerque con mi brusquedad de siempre, cunando de sus labios se escuchó.

Thor te estaba esperando, sabía que vendrías…

Era como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado, su voz me parecía casi hipnótica, al estar junto a él, no pude evitar colocar mu mano sobre su mejilla, estaba fría y dura, pero yo sentía que mi palma ardía, y que algo pasaba, no sé qué pero necesitaba algo más.

Otro bocado d mi helado, y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, lo que yo creí sería un solo rose, se tornó en algo más profundo, mas ardiente.

Como si este contacto fuera un viejo conocido, mis brazos largos y hoscos rodearon el esbelto cuerpo del causante de mis desgracias, mientras que de alguna manera sus brazos pararon en mi cuello, y el beso se intensifico.

No sé si fui yo , o el, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, el sentido común me decía que parara, pero mi cuerpo no reacciono.

Cuando lo mire a los ojos, note que el deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, podía sentirlo muy claramente, ya que yo mismo me había dejado llevar.

…**.**

Un bocado más y recordé claramente las sensaciones se su cuerpo que brillaba bajo el mío, las sensaciones de tenerlo piel contra piel, y su sabor en mis labios me provoco, algo.

…

Tenía la mirada perdida, mi helado se había terminado, pero el sabor, lo que me producía, las sensaciones, me hicieron darme cuenta de que ¡mi sabor favorito es el de limón!.

Lamentablemente Davis ya se había marchado y solo me queda el soporte, que término arrojando a la basura, mientras me dirijo hacia la casa de Tony, para preguntar dónde puedo conseguir más helado.

Estoy seguro que habrá un ser que probablemente encontrara fascinante probar un poco de comida humana, y en mi caso tal vez sobre su cuerpo sabrá mejor.

Y aunque Loki este confinado en une calda especial, quien le negaría la entrada al hijo de Odín, quien solo va a visitar a su hermano, y llevarle un poco de alimentos.

De todas formas quien mejor que el dios del trueno para resguardar la seguridad e integridad de un Asgardiano.

Fin

**Espero que guste recibo sugerencias y knaxzerim eres la mejor… espero sea de tu agrado.**


End file.
